EgiptoxReader Baladi
by Miss Desi y Miss Alisa
Summary: El concurso anual de danza oriental "Ahlan wa Sahlan" está a punto de empezar en El Cairo, y una bailarina extranjera se está preparando a fondo. Sin embargo, a su baile le falta algo importante, y un encuentro con un gran maestro podría darle la clave de lo que está buscando... y quizá algo más. -Reader-insert. Oneshot.- Amistad, algo de aventura y un toque de... ¿romance? ;D


**O-M-G, ¡no me lo puedo creer! ¡He acabado un oneshot yo solita! ¡Con lo que me gusta escribir y lo vaga que soy para ponerme, esto es un récord!**

**Puesssh... He tenido esta idea en la cabeza desde hace más de tres meses. Egipto se merece más amor. Y qué mejor si voy a escribir que hacerlo de algo de lo que más o menos entiendo. Tampoco soy una experta en danza del vientre, pero llevo cinco años bailando, y algo sé. Como que ¡leches, la cuna de la danza del vientre es Egipto! ¡Y sin embargo, el 90% de las historias que he leído sobre Hetalia y este tema tenían que ver con Turquía! En Turquía la danza del vientre se usa para entretener a los turistas; en parte si tiene fama de (hablando mal y pronto) baile de putas, es por eso, creo yo. En esta historia he intentado plasmar un poco lo que supone para mí la danza.**

**Me ha cambiado la vida. Quien no se lo crea, que no se lo crea.**

**Y sí, es un _reader insert_. Siempre estuvo pensado para serlo. Y de todas formas, ya me he leído tantísimos en DeviantArt que ya era hora de que pusiera mi granito de arena. ¡Lo siento, no hay mucho de lo que por estos lares se conoce como _fluff_! Un pelín aquí y allá, un poquito más al final, pero no lo suficiente como para vomitar arcoíris.**

**DISCLAIMER: ¡el personaje de Egipto y Hetalia en general no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Himaruya Hidekaz! Ay de los personajes si fueran míos... Y tú perteneces a la madre Rusia, ¿_da_?**

* * *

Con un último golpe de la darbukka (1), _()_ dobló las rodillas y se dejó caer al suelo, ganándose un gemido del público, que por un momento pensó que verdaderamente se iba a hacer daño. Y después, los aplausos. La sonrisa de la bailarina se intensificó: no había estado tres años perfeccionando la caída libanesa (2) en vano. Le enorgullecía la fuerza y flexibilidad de sus tobillos.

Se levantó del suelo como si nada y saludó a los asistentes al ensayo con una suave sonrisa en la cara, antes de regresar a su camerino. Sólo faltaban tres días para el gran festival... Tres días para su debut en Egipto. El festival _Ahlan wa Sahlan (3)_ reunía cada año a cientos de bailarinas de todo el mundo en El Cairo; los mejores maestros egipcios ofrecían cursos intensivos para las bailarinas de alto nivel, y se celebraba el concurso de danza oriental más importante del mundo... al cual _()_ iba a presentarse ese año. Llevaba más de diez años bailando y entrenándose con los mejores maestros de su país; si lograba un buen puesto en el concurso, podría ser su trampolín a los escenarios de Europa o incluso del mundo.

Y es que _()_ era una bailarina hermosa, con una reluciente melena _(color)_, penetrantes ojos _(color)_ y curvas bien puestas donde deben estar; y, además, era ambiciosa. Confiaba en su técnica y sus conocimientos sobre la danza. Ya era muy conocida en _(zona, estado, comunidad)_, y en muchas ocasiones había participado en galas nacionales. Su nombre sonaba con fuerza entre los muchos aficionados de la danza oriental que habían acudido a El Cairo para ver el festival _Ahlan wa Sahlan_. Ya había tenido oportunidad de conocer a algunos de los grandes maestros y maestras egipcios: Amir Thaleb, Zaza Hassan, Randa Kamel... Había oído que Raqia Hassan también estaba por allí, puesto que iba a dar intensivos, pero no la había visto todavía. (4)

Pero había uno... un maestro al que _()_ no había visto todavía. Le habían dado el soplo de que sería parte del jurado del festival varios meses antes, y aquello sólo había reafirmado sus ganas de participar. Se trataba de Gupta Hassan, un experto en folclore sorprendentemente joven, que enseñaba en la mejor escuela de derviches de El Cairo (5). Su nombre no tenía fama a nivel internacional porque casi nunca salía de Egipto, pero estaba al nivel de Amir Thaleb, que sí era más popular. Sin embargo, en la escuela donde _()_ había practicado toda su vida, Gupta Hassan era muy conocido, sus videos de folclore eran documentación obligatoria para todas las alumnas, se enseñaba su técnica y se practicaban sus combinaciones. Sólo de pensar en conocerlo en persona, de que un bailarín tan importante y venerado la pudiera ver bailar, el estómago de _()_ daba saltos de emoción.

Hablando del rey de Roma, por la puerta asoma. Efectivamente. Cuando _()_ aún no había recuperado el aliento, después de haber ensayado su coreografía del concurso cinco veces seguidas, su mirada se cruzó con unos ojos marrón dorado que la observaban fijamente. Era Gupta Hassan en carne y hueso, plantado en la puerta entreabierta de la sala de ensayo. Su pelo corto y oscuro estaba despeinado, pero al hombre no parecía importarle lo más mínimo; simplemente estaba ahí, con las mangas de su túnica blanca remangadas y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

_()_ se quedó pasmada durante unos segundos, sin ser capaz de articular palabra. Sintió cómo su cara enrojecía: era... más atractivo en persona... ¿Y cómo podía ser tan bueno para ser considerado un maestro, si no aparentaba más de veinte años? Asombroso...

Tras sobreponerse al shock inicial, dijo lo único que se le ocurrió:

- U-usted... Gupta Hassan, ¿verdad?

El aludido ni pestañeó. Hizo un ligero gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, casi imperceptible.

- Es... todo un honor... Soy alumna de la escuela de _(zona, estado, comunidad)_, allí le admiramos mucho y aprendemos de su-

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - le interrumpió de pronto Gupta.

_()_ se quedó un poco cortada. No había creído muy importante presentarse a sí misma... De todas formas, acabaría conociendo su nombre en el concurso, cuando tuviera que juzgarla. En cualquier caso, y ya que había preguntado, se lo dijo.

- Vas a presentarte al concurso, ¿verdad? - preguntó a continuación, con el mismo tono cortante. La joven asintió.

Pero no se esperaba para nada, y menos teniendo en cuenta su fama de ser parco en palabras, lo que le espetó a continuación:

- Perderás. Estrepitosamente.

- ¿Q-qué? - fue lo único que acertó a decir la aludida. ¿Qué era lo que sentía en ese momento? ¿Decepción? ¿Incredulidad? ¿Frustración? ¿Ira, porque quien le estaba hablando apenas le sacaría dos o tres años de edad, y sin embargo le dirigía la palabra como si su esfuerzo de años no valiese nada? Tomó aire y preguntó con toda la educación que pudo - Disculpe, pero ¿podría saber por qué?

Gupta Hassan la miró de arriba abajo y vuelta, como evaluándola, para acabar volviendo a mirarla a los ojos. Su mirada le recordaba a la de un halcón: era como si pudiera ver en sus ojos más allá de lo que ella misma sabía de sí misma, como si pudiera examinar su alma con sólo un vistazo.

- Tu coreografía es increíble - empezó -. Tu técnica es la más limpia que he visto en años. Tu maquillaje es excelente. Estoy seguro de que tu vestuario es más que digno. Pero perderás.

Antes que permitirse el lujo de quedarse petrificada ante semejantes afirmaciones (o por el simple hecho de que Gupta Hassan, el mismo Gupta Hassan del que se decía no hablaba casi nunca, le hubiese dedicado tantas palabras seguidas), _()_ se tragó el dolor que le causaban y, tratando de encajar la crítica como una señora, preguntó:

- ¿Y qué es lo que me falta?

El maestro se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos que se hicieron eternos. Acto seguido, se dio media vuelta y, antes de desaparecer por la puerta, dijo simplemente:

- Te falta el _baladi_.

Y con estas palabras, se marchó, dejando a _ plantada, herida en su orgullo y preguntándose a qué se referiría al decir que le faltaba el baladi.

_Baladi..._

* * *

De verdad que había intentado sobreponerse a su encuentro con Gupta Hassan... De verdad que sí, pero el día siguiente se pasó volando. _()_ se plantó en el día antes del festival, y aún no había conseguido entender a qué se refería el maestro que tanto había admirado con que le faltaba el _baladi._

Hasta donde ella sabía, el baladi era un ritmo. Todas las canciones árabes tenían un ritmo de darbukka que servía de base para el resto de instrumentos, y que marcaba desde la forma de bailar cada canción hasta el vestuario a utilizar. El baladi, o ballady, en concreto era un ritmo de tierra, se bailaba en planta y pensando hacia abajo, y con un traje de dos piezas, no como el saidi o el haliggi, que se bailaban con túnicas o vestidos. (7) Conocía perfectamente y era capaz de bailar o improvisar un ballady sin problemas; ¿qué habría querido decir Gupta con que "le faltaba el _baladi_"?

La noche antes del festival, todos los participantes en el concurso, hombres incluidos, decidieron celebrar una cena para relajarse antes del duro día que les esperaba al amanecer. La amplia mayoría de ellos, por no decir todos, no podrían parar en todo el día, preparando el concurso y asistiendo a los cursos intensivos que habían reservado y pagado con meses de antelación. _()_ también estaba invitada y asistió, pero no era capaz de disfrutar de la deliciosa comida. Se la veía medio ausente, y aquello no significaba nada bueno para quienes la habían conocido desde que llegó a Egipto.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien? - le preguntaba continuamente Yekaterina, una bailarina ucraniana que se había convertido en su mejor amiga y compañera de ensayo desde que estaban allí. Era muy buena, últimamente las bailarinas de los países del este se habían convertido en referencia para aprendices y maestras de todo el mundo. - Estás como en las nubes...

Pero _()_ no quería contarle lo ocurrido dos días antes con el maestro Gupta Hassan. Era algo suyo y sólo suyo, y sentía que tenía que descubrirlo por sí misma; el problema era que se estaba quedando sin tiempo. El concurso sería en menos de veinticuatro horas, y seguía sin entender qué estaba buscando.

Aprovechando que ya todo el mundo se había terminado el postre y estaban demasiado ocupados de tertulia, _()_ se levantó discretamente y salió del restaurante, con la intención de tomar un poco de aire fresco. Fuera, ya era de noche: el cielo estaba raso, sin una nube a la vista, y la luna menguante brillaba con todo su esplendor. Las calles del centro de El Cairo bullían de actividad: si había salido buscando calma, desde luego no la encontraría allí, pero se quedó fuera de todas formas, apoyada contra la pared exterior del local. Cerró los ojos e inspiró el aire de la ciudad, impregnado de olores exóticos que no había conocido hasta entonces y también de cierta dosis de humo. Ojalá el aire tuviera algún componente o ingrediente secreto que le aclarara las ideas.

Y aunque estaba metida en su mundo, un par de minutos más tarde, se dio cuenta de que la observaban. Intuía que la estaban mirando. Abrió los ojos y su mirada, de nuevo, se cruzó con unos ojos marrón dorado cuyo dueño, esta vez, se encontraba al otro lado de la calle, parado frente a ella en la acera opuesta. La luz dorada de las farolas hacía brillar su piel morena; casi parecía que él mismo estuviera hecho de oro.

Gupta Hassan le hizo un gesto con la mano. _Ven_.

¿Quería que fuera con él? ¿Qué querría decirle? O mejor, ¿debería hacerle caso? De nuevo los sentimientos contradictorios, el respeto por su fama y, al mismo tiempo, el desprecio por haberla criticado tan duramente, algo que nadie había hecho nunca. Pero había algo más... Una especie de magnetismo que no entendía. Era como si un anzuelo de pescar se le hubiera enganchado en el ombligo y un misterioso pescador tirase de ella hacia delante... hacia el maestro Gupta, quien repitió el gesto. _Ven._

_Oh, qué demonios._

Cuando dejaron de pasar coches y motocarros, _()_ echó a correr y cruzó la calle a toda velocidad. Tuvo que frenar en seco para no empujar a Gupta al suelo. Durante unos instantes, el tiempo pareció pasar más despacio, e incluso el sonido del tráfico parecía más lejano que nunca... Instantes durante los cuales _()_ tuvo el rostro de Gupta a apenas diez centímetros del suyo. Algo en su interior se estremeció; ¿de verdad aquel hombre no sería capaz de leer la mente o algo así? Estar tan cerca de él le daba escalofríos...

- Sígueme – dijo en voz baja el egipcio, y echó a andar hacia un callejón, rompiendo de alguna forma la magia del momento. Aunque esto casi la hizo sentir aliviada. Ella le siguió sin perder tiempo, y enseguida le divisó junto a una motocicleta vieja y que parecía haber pasado años enterrada en arena.

Y llevaba un casco en cada mano.

- ¿De qué va todo esto? - fue lo único que acertó a preguntar.

- Póntelo - ordenó simplemente Gupta, lanzándole uno de los cascos (que atrapó de puro milagro) y abrochándose él mismo el otro -. Sube. No preguntes.

_()_ no entendía nada, pero hizo lo que Gupta Hassan le decía. Después de todo, él era un maestro del folclore egipcio, había nacido y vivido en El Cairo siempre: de alguna manera, estaba segura de que lo hacía por algo. Le costaba pensar que Gupta hubiera estado justo allí, frente al restaurante, de pie, quieto durante a saber cuánto tiempo, porque sí. Por otro lado, le resultaba casi impensable que la estuviera esperando justo a ella, una simple bailarina con la que sólo había hablado una vez, y no para halagarla precisamente.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido como para pararse a pensar. Cuando _()_ quiso darse cuenta, estaba agarrada a la cintura de Gupta Hassan como si le fuese la vida en ello, iba de paquete en su moto, y ambos surcaban el tráfico del centro de El Cairo, esquivando vehículos con toda facilidad. Para lo vieja que parecía la moto, iba sorprendentemente rápido. Más de una vez Gupta pareció a punto de estrellarse contra un coche u otra moto, pero siempre giraba en el último momento, y a su pobre compañera de viaje casi se le salía el corazón del pecho del susto.

Durante media hora, el maestro Gupta Hassan llevó a _()_ de vuelta por todo El Cairo, pasando tanto por las calles más transitadas y los lugares turísticos como por callejones más estrechos, llenos de locales con letreros llenos de luces, donde centenares de egipcios y egipcias disfrutaban de la noche y bebían al son de la música. Y, de alguna manera, todo iba dejando una huella en la joven bailarina, que sólo podía imaginar qué les esperaría al girar la siguiente curva. No se había imaginado la capital egipcia así, aunque en aquel momento estaba tan alucinada que ni ella habría sabido describir exactamente cómo se la imaginaba.

Finalmente, Gupta empezó a frenar su vehículo, y acabaron deteniéndose junto a un local de la periferia de la ciudad. Guardó los cascos y, con un gesto, indicó a _()_ que se sentara en una de las mesitas redondas de la terraza del local, profusamente iluminado con tubos de neón. Y eso hizo la joven bailarina.

_()_ acabó pasando la noche como menos había imaginado: sentada frente a un té negro con pastelitos, compartiendo _shisha_ (6) y mesa con el maestro Gupta Hassan. Él no hablaba apenas: se limitaba a hacer las preguntas de forma breve y dejar hablar a la chica, que cada vez se sentía más cómoda. Sin embargo, lo sucedido dos días antes seguía bien presente en su cabeza, y le extrañaba que el egipcio no hiciera ninguna referencia a ello.

Pero como suele suceder, dicha situación no duró para siempre.

- ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?

_Toma, eso por hablar_, pensó _()_, sintiendo decaer el ánimo que había logrado construir poco a poco a lo largo de la noche. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría allí hablando con el maestro egipcio? Ni lo sabía ni quería mirar el reloj. Y ahora tenía que contestar...

- La verdad, lo he pensado mucho, pero sigo sin comprenderlo. Quiero decir, que el baladi es un ritmo, todo aquel que esté metido en este mundillo lo conoce.

Las comisuras de la boca de Gupta se elevaron en un movimiento diminuto, casi imperceptible, pero _()_ lo captó. ¿Estaba sonriendo? ¿Acaso le hacía gracia? ¿O era ella la ciega?

- _Baladi_ es mucho más.

Y justo en ese instante, una tercera persona se acercó y le tiró de la manga a Gupta. Se giraron y resultó ser una niña. Una niña pequeña, que no tendría más de seis años, de piel aceitunada, cabello rizado y oscuro y ojos relucientes y vivos. Le dijo algo en árabe a Gupta, y él respondió; _()_ no sabía árabe, así que sólo observaba la escena con curiosidad. La niña se rió y respondió. El maestro volvió a esbozar una sonrisa casi imperceptible, pero su mirada se ablandó, y le tendió unas monedas a la niña. Así _()_ acabó entendiendo que la pequeña pedía limosna.

Tras darle las gracias a Gupta, la niña se acercó a otras mesas cercanas, para continuar con su tarea. El egipcio volvió a prestar atención a su interlocutora.

- ¿Decías?

- Decía que no lo comprendo.

Y no dijo nada más, porque no sabía qué añadir sin quedar como una estúpida. Por suerte, algo volvió a distraer la atención: un grupo de hombres que se sentaba cerca empezó a tocar percusión en su propia mesa. Los cuatro comenzaron un ritmo acelerado, y ante el asombro de todos los presentes, la niña que pedía limosna se puso a bailar. Movía las caderas sin tener ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero con más gracia y estilo que algunas de las chicas con las que _()_ había practicado a lo largo de su vida. Se crecía con las palmas de su improvisado público, y cuando _()_ se fijó, descubrió alucinada que Gupta Hassan también aplaudía.

Por no ser menos, ella puso toda su atención en la pequeña, que seguía bailando y se reía como si fuera un juego. Lo llevaba en las venas sin duda, y eso no era algo que _()_ soliera pensar cuando veía bailar a otras chicas: era como si le latiera dentro. Verla bailar le hacía sonreír, le hacía sentir.

Notó que Gupta le tocaba ligeramente el hombro para llamar su atención. _()_ se giró rápidamente y, por un instante, le pareció que el egipcio tenía fuego en los ojos.

Señaló hacia la niña y le desveló el secreto.

- ¿Ves? - dijo simplemente. - _Eso_ es _baladi_. (8)

* * *

Un minuto. Sólo un minuto más y sería su turno de saltar al escenario.

A _()_ ni siquiera le importaba no haber dormido, ni haberse pasado el día haciendo cursos; no se sentía cansada. Todo lo contrario, sentía la energía correr por su cuerpo como si se la hubieran inyectado en vena.

¿Cómo había estado tan ciega durante diez años?

- Bailas como una máquina - le había dicho Gupta Hassan la noche anterior, cuando la niña que pedía limosna se marchó -. Sonríes, pero no transmites. Tienes que _sentir_ Egipto en las entrañas. Sé que lo llevas dentro.

Después de regresar al hotel tras la revelación, _()_ se había pasado la noche viendo videos en Youtube, repasando a todas las bailarinas famosas que conocía y a las que había tomado de referencia desde siempre. Gupta tenía razón: ahora que las volvía a ver, parecía que los movimientos les salieran de dentro, o como él decía, "de las entrañas". No era sólo su cuerpo lo que se movía, estaba segura. Una bailarina española que le gustaba mucho prácticamente se partía de risa en la cara de su público al bailar; en las canciones más sentidas, lloraba a lágrima viva, siempre bailando (7). Cada cual lo vivía a su manera: unas eran divas bellas e inalcanzables, otras eran explosivas y sensuales, y otras divertidas y cercanas. O una mezcla de todo. De pronto, estaba viendo en ellas mil cosas de las que nunca antes se había dado cuenta.

Y a la mañana siguiente, cuando asistió a los primeros intensivos, también se fijó en sus maestros. Sobre todo en Gupta. Claro que se había apuntado a su clase de folclore, ¿quién no lo haría? Mirándole bailar _()_ entendía de pronto todo lo que le había explicado la noche anterior. Lo único que le faltaba era encontrar su camino, su propia forma de expresar.

Veinte segundos. Yekaterina acababa de terminar su actuación, y el público aplaudía. Ahora los jueces tomarían nota a toda velocidad de los detalles más llamativos del vestuario, maquillaje, coreografía, técnica y expresividad de la bailarina, ya fueran positivos o negativos. Después empezaría a sonar su canción, y haría su gran entrada. Empezó a vibrar inconscientemente para liberar el estrés. Estaba nerviosa, pero no en el mal sentido: la adrenalina le hacía sentir despierta, atenta y llena de energía, lista para bailar como no lo había hecho nunca. De hecho, se sentía capaz de cualquier cosa: si le pidieran que tumbase un árbol de una patada en ese preciso momento, creía seriamente que podría hacerlo.

Diez. El público se había calmado, aunque se seguían oyendo murmullos. _()_ se animaba con pensamientos positivos para sí misma. _Vamos allá... Ahora verán cómo se baila_.

Cinco. Cuatro. La música sonaría en cualquier momento. _Allá vamos._ Tres. Dos. Uno...

Nunca se había sentido tan poderosa.

_Os voy a dar baladi._

* * *

Con un último golpe de la darbukka, _()_ dobló las rodillas y se dejó caer al suelo, ganándose un gemido del público, que por un momento pensó que verdaderamente se iba a hacer daño. Y después, los aplausos. La sonrisa de la bailarina se intensificó, pero esta vez no era porque estaba orgullosa de sus tobillos. También lo estaba, pero su máximo éxito no había sido lograr la caída libanesa sin matarse en el intento.

El público estaba de pie. Medio auditorio se dejaba los pulmones y las manos en la ovación. Incluso Gupta Hassan se había levantado de su asiento y la miraba con orgullo y esa media sonrisa misteriosa mientras aplaudía. Y _ jamás se había sentido tan bien bailando.

Tras levantarse y saludar, prácticamente corrió al backstage, donde Yekaterina y el resto de participantes la esperaban. Su amiga ucraniana casi la aplasta en su abrazo.

- ¡TE HAS SALIDO!

- ¡No te motivabas tanto en los ensayos! - comentó una chica húngara que salía de las últimas, de nombre Elizaveta - Eres de las que se crecen en el momento de la verdad, ¿eh? ¡Mira que no decírnoslo...!

_ casi lloraba, y no sabía muy bien por qué. Emoción, alegría, o alivio por haber sacado a la luz durante el baile cosas que ni siquiera ella sabía que tenía.

- Sí... Algo así...

_(...)_

El concurso había terminado. Anunciarían los ganadores por la mañana, para que pudiesen prepararse para bailar en la gala de la noche siguiente. ¡Compartiendo escenario con los maestros!

_ ya había acabado de recoger sus cosas y se disponía a subir a la habitación. Pulsó el botón del ascensor y esperó a que bajara; todavía no se le había pasado del todo el subidón de adrenalina. No sabía si podría dormir de los nervios, aunque después de haber pasado ya una noche en vela, su cuerpo lo necesitaba.

Se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, y como _ seguía en una nube, estuvo a punto de chocarse de frente con Gupta Hassan.

- ¡WAH! - se le escapó un grito cuando le vio de repente, y retrocedió rápidamente. Casi se tropezó con sus propios pies.

- Ya es la segunda vez... - comentó el egipcio, aunque no parecía divertido.

Recuperando el aliento, _ se atrevió a preguntarle:

- Disculpe si estoy metiéndome donde no me llaman, pero ¿qué tal lo he hecho?

Gupta pareció sorprendido por la pregunta. _ tragó saliva.

- Como juez, no puedo decirte nada.

- ¿Y como maestro? - contraatacó ella.

El egipcio volvió a sonreír. Su media sonrisa casi imperceptible, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo. Su mirada se relajó.

-...

_ contuvo la respiración.

- ...Impresionante.

De pronto, _ se sintió como si ya hubiera ganado el concurso, pero contuvo sus ganas de ponerse a saltar de alegría. Había olvidado que la puerta del ascensor seguía abierta. Entró con paso rápido, y antes de subir a su piso, se le ocurrió algo.

- Mañana no hay talleres, y todos los concursantes vamos a ir a visitar las pirámides. Randa Kamel y Tamallyn Dallal se vienen. ¿Le apetece acompañarnos?

Gupta pareció sorprendido por la invitación, pero la expresión de asombro en su rostro apenas duró medio segundo, antes de recobrar su cara de póquer habitual.

- ...Claro.

_ sonrió con ganas.

- ¡Genial!

Las puertas se cerraban, pero ella las detuvo. Había algo más que quería hacer.

- ¡Maestro Gupta! Una cosa más...

Él ya se marchaba, pero se dio media vuelta al oír que le llamaban. De pronto, sintió una suave presión en la mejilla. Tardó unos segundos en comprender que había sido un beso de la joven bailarina.

Y al entenderlo, enrojeció hasta las orejas.

- ¡Muchísimas gracias por todo! ¡Hasta mañana! - se despidió la chica antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran definitivamente y el aparato empezara a subir, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

Esta vez, fue Gupta Hassan, el impasible Gupta Hassan, quien se quedó plantado en el sitio, con un sonrojo que se le extendía hasta el cuero cabelludo, preguntándose qué acababa de pasar.

Y mientras, _ se apoyaba en la pared del ascensor, intentando luchar contra sus propias mejillas coloradas, y pensaba...

_...Bendita adrenalina._

* * *

**¡Juas, qué cosas tiene la adrenalina!**

**Y en el papel de artistas invitadas... ¡Ucrania y Hungría como bailarinas! xD Eh, va en serio lo de las bailarinas de Europa del este: las rusas, ucranianas, polacas... ahora están más que de moda.**

**Referencias para quien no sepa de danza:**

**(1) Una darbukka es como un djembé, un instrumento de percusión que se usa siempre en la música árabe y es el que marca el ritmo.**

**(2) La caída libanesa, yo la llamo así porque en mi clase de danza del vientre, mi profesora la llama así, pero en Youtube sólo la he podido encontrar bajo el nombre de "caída turca". Si queréis ver lo que es, aquí se ve un poco mal, pero pasad directamente casi al final del video: watch?v=-EPpYawk-yE Básicamente, si no tienes cuidado te puedes lesionar seriamente, y no todas las bailarinas saben hacerla.**

**(3) El festival existe. Es de los más importantes del mundo, por no decir el que más. Hay muchas partes que me he inventado porque tampoco sé mucho de él, y desde luego nunca he estado.**

**(4) Todos estos maestros, por supuesto, son reales.**

**(5) Este maestro se llama Mohamed Gharib y vino a un festival importante en mi ciudad a principios de año. En la gala se pasó 25 MINUTOS girando sobre sí mismo sin parar. Este video sólo dura diez, pero da una idea de lo que hace: watch?v=LV2lc9SXix8 Y no os riáis, esto es historia y tradición. A ver quién es el guapo que aguanta la mitad sin potar. Aunque más divertido fue cuando se apagaron las luces de golpe y apareció algo como esto: watch?v=39HnpQRfakE**

**(6) Lo que aquí se conoce como cachimba. A los egipcios no les suele gustar ese nombre, o eso tengo entendido :S Bueno, que ellos la llaman _shisha_.**

**(7) Voy a matar varios pájaros de un tiro: esto es un ballady, en el festival _Ahlan wa Sahlan_, de la bailarina que es capaz de partirse de risa y llorar mientras baila: watch?v=2UCDE_rQz5I Me encanta esta mujer. Es amiga de mi profe y la conozco en persona.**

**(8) Esta anécdota de la niña le pasó a una bailarina de mi ciudad cuando fue a El Cairo (aunque todo lo de antes me lo he inventado). Quien le dijo "Eso es baladi" fue Amir Thaleb.**

**¡Eso es todo, amig s! ¡Los reviews serán infinitamente apreciados! ¡Gracias por leer!**

**OJO, PUBLICIDAD DESCARADA: si os gusta Hetalia y Harry Potter, pasaos por el crossover que está escribiendo mi hermana y estoy publicando yo: "Loca academia de... ¿magos?" Aquí mismo: s/8309275/1/Loca_academia_de_magos**


End file.
